The Girl Who Was Kicked Out Of Your Amazing World
by Windrises
Summary: Rachel Wilson was a normal classmate of Gumball and Darwin, before her family abandoned her. Rachel has to move to a new home, while Gumball gets the sense that one of his classmates is gone. Rob (Dr. Wrecker) has plans for Rachel, in order to get revenge.


Notes: The Amazing World Of Gumball was created for Warner Bros./Cartoon Network by Ben Bocquelet. This story is about Rachel Wilson, a character that intended to be a major recurring character, but disappeared after her first appearance, for some reason.

Rachel Wilson returned home with her bother, Tobias, after another day of school. As usual, Rachel was worn-out and that wasn't just because of all the agonizing assignments and strict rules, that her teachers gave her. It was also because of the wacky students she had to put up with, especially Gumball Watterson, an amazing kid, but a major troublemaker.

Rachel was hoping to forget about her rough day and be with her loving family. She took some deep breaths, to try to get over the exhausting day, that she had just had. She went into the living room. She waved to her parents and said, "Greetings, Dad and Mom."

Rachel's parents, Harold and Jackie, were busy, thanks to their financial situation. Jackie said, "Hi Rachel." Harold gave Rachel a quick wave, while looking like he couldn't care less about his daughter being home.

Rachel could tell her parents were busy. She wasn't exactly blown away, by the way they welcomed her back home, but she figured it wasn't worth complaining about. She walked to her room and closed the door. She laid down, while saying, "I suppose an exhausting day requires the medicine, of a good rest." She tucker herself into bed and started daydreaming.

Harold looked at the amount of money he had, while having a disappointed look on his face. Jackie saw how unhappy her husband was, so she feared the family was facing a finical problem. She asked, "Are we broke?"

Harold answered, "Not at all. However, we have a different problem."

Jackie asked, "What is it?"

Harold said, "You see, we just have enough money, for an average household, with the average amount of expenses. When I fell in love with you, I knew it was my goal, to give you and myself the best of life. However, if we just have the same amount of money, as the average family, we're nothing special."

Jackie asked, "Then what are we supposed to do?"

A thought popped into Harold's head. It wasn't an admirable idea. In fact, it was downright despicable. However, Harold wasn't a very admirable or responsible person. He had a sneaky look on his face, while saying, "I know how we can have more money, than ever before."

Jackie started getting a little excited, while asking, "What's your idea?"

Harold answered, "Well, if we kicked one of your kids out, we'd have all the money, that we could ever want. Kids cost parents so much and it's downright unfair. I believe it's time, for a little payback."

Jackie grinned and replied, "That's an excellent idea, honey. Which kid should we kick out?"

Harold answered, "I'm not sure. We have two options."

After a moment of thinking, Jackie said, "We should kick Rachel out. She's the older sibling, so she's more prepared, to move out of the new house and find a new life. Plus, kicking the older sibling out, as opposed to the younger sibling, will make us more respectable parents."

Harold replied, "That's a wonderful idea. Tonight is the last night, that our daughter will spend in this house."

The next day was a Saturday, so Rachel assumed she'd be spending the day with her family. She was thankful it wasn't a school day, so she could relax and forget all of the antics, that happened at school. She headed down the stairs and went into the living room. She looked around and saw a few bags, that had been packed. She was feeling curious, so she opened one of the bags. After looking inside, she realized it had her stuff in it. She started feeling uneasy, while asking, "What's going on?"

Tobias walked by and jokingly said, "Goodbye, former sister." He chuckled.

Rachel had an offended look on her face, while asking, "What's going on? You're playing a joke on me, aren't you?"

Rachel's parents walked up to her, while Harold said, "This isn't a joke. In fact, it's delightful news."

Rachel looked confounded, while asking, "What's going on?"

Jackie answered, "Due to budget reasons, we're kicking you out of the house."

Rachel could hardly believe what she was hearing. She asked, "Are you kidding me? I'm not an adult, yet."

Harold replied, "As true as that is, you're closer to that age, than Tobias is. We like you and all, but our budget problems require us to make choices, that will benefit the family."

Rachel angrily folded her arms and responded, "Kicking one of the family members out doesn't seem beneficial, in my opinion."

Harold replied, "Well, it benefits three members of the family, which is most of us. You'll have to be the one, who gets the hard life. Although you can be a bit annoying, you're not selfish, so we know you'll do the right thing and leave."

Rachel started feeling scared, while asking, "Where will I go?"

Jackie patted her daughter on the head and said, "Don't worry, we've found a home for you. You can live with your grandparents. They'll raise you."

Rachel replied, "I guess that wouldn't be too bad, but they live fifty miles away, which means I'll have to change schools and I wouldn't see you guys."

Harold responded, "No need to worry about that, Rachel. Your grandparents will get you everything you need: Love, clothes, ponies, birthday presents, and stuff like that."

Rachel said, "Hold on, you guys. You're not even going to get me Christmas presents?"

Harold replied, "Well, since we won't be seeing throughout the year, we won't be attached to you, so we won't have the need, to celebrate your birthday. Besides, that'll give me more money, to celebrate my own birthday."

Rachel looked sad, while asking, "Will I ever see you guys?"

Harold answered, "Rachel, you need to stop living in the past."

Tobias opened the door and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Rachel looked at her parents and asked, "Are you at least going to give me a lift, to Grandpa and Grandma's house?"

Harold answered, "We don't think of you as our daughter, at this point, so it's not our responsibility."

Rachel asked, "How will I get there?"

Harold answered, "Walk. It's fifty miles, so it'll only take a few days."

Jackie looked at her daughter, while saying, "You know what? I'm feeling a little nostalgic, so I'll give you a couple of coins, for the bus." She put some coins in Rachel's hands.

Rachel could hardly believe her family would kick her out. She knew she didn't have the most or supporting family, but she thought they'd have more of a heart. She knew she could be a bit difficult, but this seemed too harsh. In fact, it felt like an evil punishment. Jackie gave Rachel and a goodbye hug and Tobias shook her hand. Instead of giving her a proper goodbye, Harold waved at her, while looking away.

Rachel felt ticked-off and sad, at the same, while sitting on a bench and waiting for the bus. Several minutes later, the bus came. She grabbed her bags and got on the bus. Gumball Watterson was going for a walk, with his brother, Darwin, when he saw Rachel getting on the bus. At this point, Rachel's mind was focusing on sadness, rather than anger. Gumball looked at her. He wasn't the brightest of cats, so he'd forgotten she was Tobias' sister. However, his mind memorized the look, that she saw on Rachel's face. He had never seen someone, who was so sad, for genuine reasons. He didn't know why he was looking for so long, but he paused and stared at her, while the bus driver warmed-up the bus.

Darwin was confused, by why his brother was standing out, while staring at the bus. Darwin said, "Bro, what's going on?"

Gumball replied, "Honestly, I don't know how to describe it, but there's something about that girl's face, that captivated my attention."

Darwin had an amused look on his face, while saying, "You've found a new crush, haven't you? Seems like you don't care about Penny, after all."

Gumball defensively replied, "First off, Penny is my third favorite Inspector Gadget character, so even though she's not as cool, as Gadget and Dr. Claw, I still think she's a nice character. Second off, I don't have a crush on that girl. To be honest, I don't know who she is. She looks like someone, who might be one of our classmates or something."

Darwin said, "If you don't have a crush on her, why did you keep staring at her?"

Gumball replied, "I don't know why and I don't know her, but I feel sorry for her, for some reason."

A few hours later, Rachel got to her grandparents' house. She went inside, while her grandparents walked up to her and shook her head. It wasn't the most loving greeting, but Rachel could tell they valued her, more than her parents and brother. Rachel felt confused, since she had been put into such an odd situation. She took a long pause, before saying, "Greetings, Grandpa and Grandma. Thank you, for welcoming me here and letting me live here."

Grandpa said, "Your room's across the hall. Go get settled."

Rachel replied, "Okay then."

Grandma said, "I'll make cookies."

Rachel replied, "Oh, thank you."

An hour later, Rachel had setup her new room and ate a batch of cookies. She pulled out a picture, of her, her parents, and her brother. It was hard, to not feel sad, while staring at the photo. She felt unloved, unneeded, and unappreciated, by the people, who were supposed to love her, more than anybody else. A few tears came, to the pictures, while Rachel kept tearing up.

Rachel's grandparents came into her room and saw Rachel crying harder, than ever before. Grandpa asked, "What's wrong?"

Rachel answered, "My parents and brother don't love me."

Grandma tried to cheer Rachel up, by saying, "Yes they do. They're subtle about it, but deep down, they're always going to love you."

Grandpa smiled at Rachel and said, "No matter what happens, we'll always love you."

Rachel hugged her grandparents, while saying, "Thank you."

A few days later, it was Rachel's first day, at her new school. Grandpa handed her a lunchbox and said, "Have a great first day, Rachel."

A light smile came upon Rachel's face, while replying, "Thank you."

Grandma said, "I made sure to pack you some chocolate-chip cookies."

Rachel replied, "Those are my favorite. Thank you, Grandpa and Grandma." She gave them a hug and said, "I love you. I'll see you, after school."

After Rachel got to class, the teacher told her, to stand around and introduce herself. She felt uneasy and shy, while getting up and saying, "Hi, new students. Well, you're my new classmates, not my new students. Anyways, I'm Rachel Wilson. It's nice, to meet all of you."

One of the students asked, "Are you related to Owen Wilson?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and said, "No."

A different student asked, "Are you related to Owen Wilson's brother?"

Rachel angrily and said, "No."

A few weeks later, Gumball was at his school's cafeteria, while deep in thought. Darwin saw Gumball, who had been having his hand on his chin for several minutes, so he asked, "What's going on?"

Gumball answered, "I feel like one of our classmates is missing."

Darwin asked, "What are you talking about?"

Gumball said, "I'm not an expert, at memorizing all of our classmates, but I keep feeling like there's a classmate, that we haven't seeing, in the past few weeks. Do you have any guesses, about who I'd be referring to?"

Darwin smirked and replied, "You're still thinking about your crush, that you saw on the bus, aren't you?"

Gumball said, "Darwin, I'm trying to find a missing student, not get nostalgic and lovey-dovey, over some girl, that I don't know."

Tobias sat down and asked, "What's going on?"

Darwin looked at him and said, "Gumball can't get over some girl, that he got a crush on."

Gumball replied, "That's not the truth, Darwin. Somebody's missing."

Darwin jokingly responded, "Your precious bus-girl is missing, from your overly-sensitive heart." He pointed and laughed, towards Gumball, who wasn't amused.

Gumball looked at Tobias and asked, "Does it feel like, that somebody's missing?"

Tobias answered, "It's complicated." Gumball put his hand on his chin, while doing more thinking.

Several weeks later, it was Rachel's birthday. Her grandparents gave her a small party, with a cake and a couple of presents. It was nothing fancy, but it meant a lot to Rachel, that her grandparents cared about her.

Meanwhile, Rachel's parents, Harold and Jackie, were in their living room. Harold was watching TV, while fiddling with his money, while Jackie moped around. Although she had been enjoying her wealthier lifestyle, it was hard, to not feel guilty, when it came to her daughter. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed Rachel's number.

Rachel was in her bedroom, when she heard her cellphone ringing. She picked it up and saw that her mom was calling. She felt a rush of excitement, from that. She was hoping her parents were going to tell her, that they loved her, after all.

Harold took the phone away, from Jackie, and cancelled the call. Harold put his hand on Jackie's shoulder, while saying, "Listen, there are times, where I miss our daughter, but we need to forget about her. Our lives won't be lived to the fullest, if she's around."

Jackie sighed and replied, "You're probably right."

Rachel had a disappointed look on her face, because of the call being cancelled. She moped around, while saying, "I guess my parents and brother don't love me, after all."

A mysterious figure appeared in her room, while saying, "They've never loved you, in an honest way, Rachel."

Rachel nervously asked, "Who are you?"

The mysterious figure said, "I used to be Rob, but now, I'm Dr. Wrecker."

Rachel asked, "What do you want?"

Dr. Wrecker said, "I know how you must feel. After all, I've been ignored by everybody around me, for years. However, being ignored by your parents and brother must hurt more, than anything else. To them, you were disposable, so when they felt you weren't needed, they kicked you out."

Rachel replied, "That's what happened. My parents don't care about me and neither does my brother." She put her hand over her face, while saying, "I'm glad my grandparents love me, but it'd be nice, if the rest of my family valued me." A few tears poured down her eyes.

Dr. Wrecker wiped the tears off her face and put them into a water bottle. He had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "You've cried so much, in the past few weeks, that you could fill up some water bottles. I could sell those water bottles and make some quick cash." He paused, while trying to look more friendly. He said, "However, I want to do something more noble. I want to do something, which will improve both our lives."

Rachel asked, "What do you mean?"

Dr. Wrecker stuck his hand out, while saying, "Join me, on my scheme. For years, we've both been ignored, by the most lowbrow and undignified members, of our modern society. They wanted to erase us, from existence or at least, pretend we were never around. In return, those scoundrels deserve to be erased." He pulled out his remote, while saying, "This isn't a regular remote, Rachel. With this remote's power, we can destroy all those, who have abandoned, which will enrich our futures." He did an evil laugh.

Rachel gave Dr. Wrecker a disapproving look, while saying, "I'd never agree, to such a vile plan."

Dr. Wrecker looked confounded, while asking, "How could you refuse my offer?"

Rachel answered, "I'm not going to destroy anybody, especially not my own family."

Dr. Wrecker shook his fist at Rachel, while saying, "Be honest with yourself, Rachel. Your parents and brother don't truly love you or care about you, so they're not true family members. If you care about revenge, you'll seek your destiny and demolish them."

Rachel angrily replied, "That's not going to happen, Dr. Wrecker. You better get going, before I call the police and have them wreck your future."

Dr. Wrecker frowned at Rachel, while saying, "You're denying yourself the pleasure, that could make your life worthwhile. You're arrogant and misguided, just like Gumball." He climbed out the window, while angrily groaning.

Rachel looked at a picture of her parents, while saying, "Despite everything you've done, I hope you know I still love you and Tobias. I would call you or visit you, so I can tell you that, but you won't even let me do that." She sat on the floor, while tearing up.

A few years later, Rachel still lived at her grandparents' house, but she had gotten her own car. She was planning on taking a trip, to her hometown. Although she claimed she just wanted to have a fun trip and revisit some nostalgia, she was planning on visiting her family. Although she felt it was desperate and hopeless, Rachel wanted to reunite with them.

Rachel's grandma said, "Have an excellent trip."

Rachel replied, "I'll try to."

Rachel's grandpa said, "Stay safe. Elmore's a very reckless city, with dangerous people, so be careful."

Rachel replied, "Very well then." She hugged her grandparents and walked out. She got into her car and started driving to Elmore.

An hour later, Rachel got to her former house. She straightened her hair and put a flower in her hair, before knocking on the door. She had a gentle, hopeful smile on her face, while Tobias opened the door. However, Harold closed the door. Rachel could hardly believe what was happening. She hadn't seen her parents and brother, for the past few years, and they wouldn't say anything to her.

Dr. Wrecker approached Rachel, while saying, "I warned you, that your family doesn't love. However, just like Gumball, you ignored my warnings and my advice. Because of that, you're alone and you have nothing."

Rachel stubbornly replied, "That's not true."

Dr. Wrecker started walking closer, while saying, "Be honest with yourself, Rachel. When you were younger, you probably thought you were something special and that's understandable. You were cute and popular. However, you weren't popular, when it came to your family. Your family left you behind, which left you confused and without a mission. You need me, to give you the mission, that will make your life sparkle."

Gumball was walking by, when he saw Dr. Wrecker talking to Rachel. He hadn't forgotten about how Rachel looked, ever since the day he saw her get on a bus. Although that was a few years ago, he recognized her. Just like that, he stood around, while never taking his eyes off her.

Dr. Wrecker put the remote in Rachel's hands and said, "Get the revenge, that you deserve. It's time, that people start being honest. Wouldn't you get some gratification, from seeing your parents and brother suffer?"

Rachel shook her head and answered, "No I wouldn't."

Dr. Wrecker replied, "But they've made you feel unloved, for years. Isn't it time, that you had your vengeance?"

Gumball ran up to Rachel and said, "Don't listen to any offer, that Rob offers you."

Dr. Wrecker smacked Gumball, while replying, "I'm Dr. Wrecker. Rob has faded away."

Gumball responded, "When Rob faded away, so did your morality and pride."

Dr. Wrecker angrily asked, "Who cares about that stuff?"

Rachel stared at the remote. She had been mad at her family, for years. She often wanted to pull pranks on her parents and brother, as payback. She often thought about trolling them, online. However, despite all her anger, Rachel refused Dr. Wrecker's offer. In fact, she stepped on the remote and smashed it apart.

Dr. Wrecker angrily stared at her, while saying, "You ruined my beautiful remote. For that, you will pay."

Gumball replied, "That won't happen. You're the one, who's going to get wrecked." He grabbed Dr. Wrecker and punched him across the lawn.

Dr. Wrecker sighed and said, "You're both hopeless cases, so it's not worth it." He ran away.

Rachel looked at Gumball and said, "Thank you, Gumball."

Gumball looked confused, while asking, "You know who I am?"

Rachel answered, "We used to be classmates. I was Tobias' sister. However, my parents wanted to save money, so they kicked me out and pretended I didn't exist."

Gumball replied, "Oh, I kept getting the impression, that one of my classmates had disappeared."

Rachel had a sad look on her face, while saying, "My parents and brother left me behind, just so they could afford more stuff. Because of that, I had to leave the house, while also leaving my old life and my old school."

Gumball replied, "I saw you get on the bus. I had never seen someone, who looked so sad. That image was burned into my memory. I never forgot you."

Rachel responded, "I'm flattered. My family forgot I existed. Most of the other students probably forgot about me, as well."

Gumball said, "I won't forget you."

Rachel replied, "Thank you." She paused and said, "It's hard, to go back to my hometown and realize that nobody cares about me, not even my parents or brother."

Gumball gently responded, "I care about you."

Rachel said, "But you don't know me."

Gumball replied, "I don't know a lot of things, that people around me know. However, I do know, that I've always felt sorry for you and I've always wanted to see you, so I could cheer you up."

Rachel responded, "I'm glad to hear that, because I could use some cheering up, at this very moment." Gumball stuck his arms out, to offer her a hug. Rachel accepted it and the two of them embraced one another. Rachel's parents opened their curtains and saw that Gumball was giving Rachel the care and support, that they had denied her. They closed the curtains, while feeling guilty.

Darwin walked by and saw Gumball giving Rachel a long, passionate hug. He smirked and said, "It seems like you found that bus-girl, that you always had a crush on."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Darwin said, "Gumball's been crushing on you, ever since he laid eyes on you."

Gumball nervously sweated, while saying, "That's not true."

Darwin said, "Anyways, we better to the theater, Gumball. The movie's going to start, in a half hour, and you still won't get a driver's license."

Rachel politely said, "I'll take you guys, to the movies. I have a car."

Gumball looked at her, while saying, "Instead of just giving us a lift, you should join us and see the film."

Rachel replied, "Okay."

Rachel, Gumball, and Darwin walked to Rachel's car. Rachel unlocked the car, while she and Gumball stared into one another's eyes. Darwin groaned and went inside, while waiting for them to hurry. Rachel kissed Gumball's cheek and said, "We better hurry."

Gumball replied, "Okay."

Rachel got into the car and started driving. She was sad, that her family didn't welcome her back home, but she was thankful, to join the amazing world of Gumball.


End file.
